Que es realidad?
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hará Hiei cuando una misión común y corriente se convierte en algo tan grande que podría cambiar su vida para siempre? ULTIMO CAPI!
1. Chapter 1

**Que es realidad?**

"¿Qué es lo que hará Hiei cuando una misión común y corriente se convierte en algo tan grande que podría cambiar su vida para siempre?"

Bueno acá traje una nueva historia que vino de mi desequilibrada cabeza... perdónenme por no actualizar las otras, es que ya no se como seguirlas. Agradecería mucho que me den alguna idea o consejo, cualquier cosa me sirve T.T. Eso es todo, ahora el fic.

ººººº

Era de noche, con una gran luna llena adornada de nubes violetas que pasaban frente a ella lentamente empujadas por el suave y frió viento.

Todo estaba tranquilo, o al menos eso parecía. De la oscuridad sale una sombra que salta frente a la luz de la luna mostrándose mas lúgubre de lo que era, esta va brincando de techo en techo, a tal velocidad que no se escuchaban sus pasos al correr.

La sombra se detiene y salta al suelo, en medio de la calle. Revelado que se trataba de Hiei, dueño del Jagan y amo del Dragon Negro.

(Hiei pov)

Miro alrededor, que bueno que no hay humanos a la vista, sin su fastidiosa presencia podre encontrar a ese demonio mas fácilmente. Suspiro molesto, como quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar en este momento.

Hn, estúpido Kooenma, estúpida Botan, estúpido Yusuke¡estúpidos todos! Harg!. Tener que estar en esta estúpida misión. Ya verán cuando termine.

Camino despacio por la calle iluminado por esos palos eléctricos que los ninges han puesto, mis sentidos en alerta. Mientras busco rememoro lo de esta mañana, en el palacio de Kooenma.

Flash Back 

Estoy frente al gran escritorio del bebe ese que se las da de importante y es mas pequeño que yo. Botan se pone a mi lado y pone una carpeta en dicho escritorio. Lo abre y me muestra una foto de un demonio. Me pareció uno común, de los que tanto abundan, horribles y sin cerebro, al igual que el cara de mono.(Miko: traducción: Kuwabara)

-Hiei, queremos que busques a este demonio que escapo al ningenkai-dice el bebe, directo al punto.

-Para esto me llamaste, tuve que venir desde el Makai para esta estúpida misión.-contesto mostrándome para nada contento (Miko: quien lo estaría? ¬¬)

-Lo sabemos Hiei, pero eras el único con quien contábamos. Veras, Kurama esta muy ocupado con sus estudios, Yusuke también tiene un trabajo y Kuwabara es maestro de escuela (Miko: si claro como no ¬¬ y Mukuro es bonita. Mukuro Oye! Ò.ó) –fue Botan quien hablo.

-O sea que era la ultima opción ¬¬#

-... o.oU... no! claro que no! - Botan con cara de gatita como en todo momento que se pone nerviosa.

-Además- continuo cruzándome de brazos - yo también tengo trabajo en el Makai.

-Si, pero te la pasa holgazaneado ¬¬ -dijo Kooenma. Yo me sorprendo por unos segundos "Como lo supo?"

-Tengo contactos con Mukuro û.ú. Como sea, no te cuesta nada, además los chicos irán contigo cuando terminen sus cosas.

-Hn- lo miro con odio y me retiro dando un gran portazo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspiro de nuevo, doy un golpe a la pared, dejando una enorme grita. Que mas da, ya estoy aquí así que...

Estos tiempos han sido los mas tranquilos de mi vida, después del torneo del mal, e estado trabajando para Mukuro llevando a los humanos perdidos de vuelta al Ningenkai, de vez en cuando visitando a mis amigos, hn jamás pensé que diría eso. Hurameshi se caso con la ningen bocona llamada Keiko, Kurama va la universidad y después al trabajo, toooodoooooo el día, ufff, creo que hasta yo me divierto mas que el, Kooenma y Botan... bueno creo que no hace falta decirlo.

Yukina al final se entero de la verdad... por culpa de la onna de pelo celeste. Le dije que la iba a matar, lo único que dice fue "Ups... se me olvido" ya estaba por decapitarla cuando mi hermana me lo impidió.

Si, todo a estado tranquilo... aunque algunas veces no puedo evitar preguntar que habría sido si... si mi madre y yo hubiéramos estado juntos... quizás todo habría sido muy diferente.

Bah. No tiene caso que pierda el tiempo en eso.

De repente lo siento, al fin encontré al demonio. Apresuro el paso, entrando en un parque. Avanzo por los árboles y lo veo dándome la espalda. Saco rápidamente mi espada, estaba por atacarlo pero se dio cuenta y salto quedando frente a frente. Si que es feo, colmillos, ojos rojos, piel escamosa grisácea, cabellos blancos a los costados de su cabeza dejando una calva, pero nada extraordinario. El tipo de demonio que no piensa, actúa por instinto como un animal.

Se pone a correr, lo sigo saltando por los árboles. Vagamente siento otras presencias que se acercan, probablemente sean Kurama y los otros dos, pero no voy a necesitar su ayuda esta vez.

Salto delante de el y ágilmente blando mi espada y lo corto por la mitad. Veo como el cuerpo se separa, pero de repente desaparece, como un fantasma. Que paso?

Me quedo quieto analizando lo sucedido, empiezo a dar vueltas alrededor tratando de encontrarlo, de repente siento un golpe en mi mano, dejando caer mi espada. Un brazo rodea mi cuello, me aprieta tan fuerte que no puedo respirar. Maldición! Esto me pasa por confiarme!

Trato de quitármelo de encima pero la falta de aire me esta debilitando. Miro de reojo que el demonio se ríe, el muy maldito. Extiende su otra mano para que yo la vea, del centro de ella sale como una especie de aguijón, se ríe mas alto. Se lo que va a hacer, siento como apoya su asquerosa mano en mi nuca, forcejeo aun mas pero no puedo safarme.

Un agudo dolor me paraliza, desde la base de mi cerebro a todo el cuerpo, mi vista se desenfoca y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

No puedo sentir nada mas que dolor, que poco a poco desaparece. Creo que unas borrosas figura se aproximan, después caigo pero no siento el impacto, veo que un caos de colores se desarrolla enfrente mío, pero los colores pronto se funden con el fondo negro. Murmullos llegan a mis oídos, pero estos también se apagan.

Y después nada.

Bajos sonidos de voces empiezan a venir y con ellos mi conciencia, abro despacio mis ojos esperando a que aclarara la vista.

Intento recordar lo ultimo que paso... ¡Oh si! Ese demonio me pico, pero no siento nada malo en mi, quizás no sea nada.

Solo distingo unas figuras que se agachan a verme, es una chica que tiene una enorme coleta. Hn, tal vez este en el templo de Genkai.

Pero cuando la veo bien me sorprendo. No era Botan, como yo esperaba, sino una ningen de pelo negro. Otra mas se le pone a su lado, otra ningen de pelo rubio, ambos con trajes blancos y sombreritos. ¿Qué era esto? Acaso me trajeron a un hospital ningen o que!

Ambas me sonríen tratando de tranquilizarme.- Esta bien Sr Jaganshi, todo esta bien.- me dice la morena. Yo me incorporo y retrocedo chocando contra la pared. Toda la habitación parece acolchonada, paredes, techo y suelo. Una pequeña ventana, que estaba demasiado alta para poder ver, y una puerta de metal, muy resistente también con una pequeña ventanita.

No, esto no era una hospital ningen, ya había estado en uno y esto era muy diferente. –Donde estoy!- pregunto enfadado.

-Ahora esta a salvo Sr Jaganshi- contesta la morena

-Todo esta bien, no tiene que temer-ahora la rubia. Ambas hablan en un tono pausado y maternal como si fuera un chiquillo.

-Quienes son ustedes? En donde esta Kurama? Y Yuske? Donde están todos!- no puedo sentir sus presencias en ninguna parte. No espero a que ellas me contesten, salto de la cama en la que me encontraba y corro a la puerta.

Antes de salir unos sujetos en trajes blancos entran rápidamente y me atrapan, me tienden en el suelo.-Por favor tranquilícese- me piden, Demonios! Son ninges! Soy mas fuertes que ellos ¿Por qué no puedo quitármelos!

-Sera mejor anestesiarlo- dice otro de ellos a las mujeres, no entendí que era eso, pero cuando se acercaron con una aguja supe que era para mi. Me retorcí y patee a uno en la cara, me sostuvieron mas fuerte. Estaba asustado... porque sabia que no podría evitarlo.

ººººº

El silencio del tranquilo edificio, a las afueras de la ciudad, fue roto por un grito desgarrador de uno de los pacientes del instituto.

-SUELTENME!-fue el desesperado grito de un chico de cabello negro que peleaba contra los enfermeros que lo ataban a la cama.

**Continuara...**

Hasta aquí el capi. Si no les parece bueno avísenme asi dejo de perder el tiempo, y si les gusto déjenme un review onegai (por favor), aunque sea chiquito. Necesito muchos ánimos para seguir o me pongo triste TT.TT.

Miko Ja ne.

Posdata: para las fanaticas, no se pierdan la pelicula de Yu Yu Hakusho "Los invasores del infierno" por Cartoon Network.


	2. Chapter 2

**Que es realidad?**

Bueno aca traje el segundo capi. Me alegre que me estén apoyando, las ganas de escribir han vuelto n-n

Mukuro: que mal ¬.¬

Miko: ni siquiera puedes alegrarte por mi? Ò.o

Mukuro: pues 9.9... déjame pensar 6.6... eee 9.9... NO! ÒoÓ

Miko: ya ni se por que hablo contigo -.-U

ººººº

Tibio.

Se sentía extraño casi irreal. Estoy como atontado, casi siento que flotara en la tibia oscuridad. Por mas que intento no puedo recordar.

Después de lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, fui conciente del color blanco, abrí mis ojos y deje vagar mi vista alrededor.

Me desperté en la habitación blanca de la otra vez, pero en esa ocasión era de noche y era iluminada por la luz artificial del techo. Parece que ahora es de día porque la casi todo el cuarto esta ensombrecido exceptuando por el haz de luz que entra por la ventana exageradamente alta.

Lentamente me senté, aun sigo aturdido por esa cosa que me dieron. Miro mi antebrazo derecho y me froto el vendaje. Es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy vestido también de blanco. Genial! Odio el blanco!

No pienso quedarme un segundo mas aquí, me dirijo tambaleante a la puerta, que por suerte esta abierta. Salgo a un largo pasillo repleto de puertas iguales.

Camino por el pasillo, que era bastante silencioso. Cuando llego a una especie de sala recibo los murmullos incoherentes de varios ninges, algunos estaban sentados y otros caminando sin ninguna dirección en especial, pero todos compartían las misma mirada perdida.

Sigo avanzando, tengo que salir de aquí pronto. Pero una enfermera se me acerca y me extiende un vaso de plástico con pastillas de colores dentro.-Tienes que tomar tu medicina chico.- me dice con una sonrisa queriendo ser amable, pero se nota que es totalmente falsa.

Me alejo de ella sin decir ninguna palabra. No me gusta nada de esto, por que estoy aquí? No entiendo nada. Tengo que encontrar al resto, demonios esto es culpa de Kooenma, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar. Levanto mi puño cerrado, pero para mi sorpresa nada pasa, no siento mi poder, me fijo en mis manos tratando de crear una pequeña llama. Nada... mi dragón negro desapareció!

Deprisa me fijo en el reflejo de una ventana... mi Jagan tampoco esta! Es imposible! Aunque hubieran sellado mi poder mi tatuaje y mi tercer ojo no tendría que desaparecer así como así. Que alguien me diga que esta pasando!

Empujo en el vidrio que en realidad era una puerta. Afuera ahí un jardín, pájaros volando, los arbustos recortados, verde césped, una enorme fuente en el medio y senderos de piedra. A lo lejos se un muro demasiado alto pero siento que no podré saltar encima de el. Camino explorando, varios ninges de todas las edades y genero también caminan, algunos en sillas con ruedas y otros están sentados.

Paso al lado de un chico que sonríe, no me gusta porque no expresa absolutamente nada, solo a movido los músculos de la cara. Otros parecen no darse cuenta del mundo exterior. Una chica, diría que de la edad de Keiko, tiene una especie de chaleco pero sus manos están atrapadas en el, que no le molesta? se balance hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Me alejo de todos ellos, quiero salir. Noto que el muro esta interrumpido por una reja de alambres, detrás ahí una entrada. Me dirijo hacia allá, afuera del muro se levanta un cartel, leo la inscripción.

No entiendo las palabras pero me son vagamente conocidas. Tal vez Kurama o los otros las hayan mencionado en alguna ocasión. Voy a trepar la reja, no me será muy difícil y después... aaahh!

Siento dolor, mi cabeza me duele. Me sostengo la frente, estoy mareado. Todo se pone borroso...

ººººº

-Hiei...

Alguien me llama. Suena tan lejano

-Hiei!...

Creo que... lo reconozco...

-DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ENANO!

(General Pov)

En el templo de Genkai se escucho un gran estruendo...

PAF! PUM! CRACK! POOOOWWWWW!... CRRAAAAAKKKKKHHHHH! 

Seguido del ruido de algo pesado chocando contra la pared mas cercana. Yukina y Genkai entraron a la habitación con el te que habían prometido, vieron a un Kazuma Kuwabara estampado contra el pared con algunas pequeñas fisuras a los costados.(Miko: Waaaaahhhh nOn siempre quise hacer eso.)

-Kazuma!- dijo Yukina preocupada.

-Le dijimos pero no quiso escuchar ¬¬U – dijo Yusuke apenado.

Al final el demonio había escapado, era mas listo de lo que parecía. Y tampoco pudieron seguirlo por que el estado de Hiei era preocupante. Lo llevaron al templo para que Yukina, con sus poderes curadores, y Genkai, con sus plantas medicinales, lo atendieran.

La picadura en el cuello de koorime no les pareció buena señal, por lo que mandaron a Botan a que trajera mas información del demonio. Lo tuvieron vigilado por muchas horas hasta que vieron que empezaba a despertar.

Kurama y Yusuke lo llamaban despacio porque se veía que estaba confundido, pero en un arranque de espontaneidad y prepotencia, Kuwabara lo tomo de la camisa y empezó a golpearlo y gritarle. (Miko: y encima lo disfruto el muy maldito ¬¬#)

Y como era de esperarse, Hiei le dio la paliza de su vida por tal atrevimiento. Ahora mismo jadeaba muy cabreado.- ESTUPIDO ME VOLVES A HACER ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-Ya ya Hiei, si haces eso no voy a tener a quien golpear después.- le comento Yusuke palmeándolo.

Hiei lo miro fijamente. Esto hizo que Yuske se pusiera un poco nervioso.-Que... pasa? O.o

Hiei le acerco la cara a la suya, tenia el entrecejo fruncido.- O.oU Hiei...?

Sin avisar lo golpea en el estomago, el mazoku se arrodilla abrasándose el estomago.- Auch... XoX

-Hiei tranquilízate!- dijo Kurama extendiendo los brazos.

-Cállate kitsune! Que no estoy de buen humor! Primero tengo que ir una estúpida misión, después el condenado demonio me pica, despierto en algún maldito lugar lleno de ninges raros y pierdo mis poderes y ahora tengo que aguantar a estos dos bakas! Dime si tu estarías de humor Kurama!

Se hace silencio y todos miran al koorime extrañados.

-Que les pasa a ustedes? Por que me miran así?

-Hermano estas bien?- pregunta Yukina muy preocupada.

-Que...?- Hiei se confunde mas todavía.

Genkai hablo, con mucha seriedad.-Hiei no sabemos de que estas hablado. Después de que fuiste atacado haz estado inconsciente por tres días. Creímos que no volverías a despertar.

Esto sorprendió a pequeño demonio "tres días inconsciente?" pensó, sabia que Genkai no bromeaba con estas cosas, pero entonces todo aquello había sido un sueño? Le pareció demasiado real para serlo, demasiado vivido.

Hiei se sentía perdido. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.-Lo que dijiste antes debió ser un sueño.- le dijo Kurama.

-Si... no... argg no lo se... era demasiado real, pero había algo...

-Que?- pregunto el zorro, preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

-Kurama ¿qué es un manicomio?

**Continuara...**

Aquí el fin del capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y como algunos ya adivinaron Hiei si estaba en un manicomio, ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué estaba ahí?. Ya lo sabremos pronto.

Ahora contestare los reviews que amablemente me dejaron.

**Amberosse: **Gracias por los comentarios, y si no puedo evitar decir algo de esos dos, es muy divertido n-n. Y te juro que a Hiei no le van a hacer nada... al menos no lo que tu dijiste. Nos vemos.

**Rockergirl-sk: **Niña loka?… hmmm no suena tan mal ¬u¬... jajajaja. Y no te asuste (no pregunto u.u) en el tercer capitulo (que ahora lo tengo a la mitad) entenderás lo que pasa con Hiei. Nos leemos después.

**Hiei-chan:** Como ya dije, en el capitulo tres se entenderá un poco lo que sucede, gracias por el review. Hasta otra.

**Kari:** actualizare tan rápido como pueda, pobrecito de Hiei, quien sabe lo que le espera. Lo de la película se que la van a dar en octubre un jueves, pero no se bien a que hora. Cuando lo sepa bien voy a avisarlo. Nos vemos

Hasta la próxima.

Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Que es realidad?**

Bueno, aquí el capitulo tres. Y quiero ir avisando que aquí no hay mas parejas de las ya conocidas en el anime. O sea que no hay yaoi, a menos de que ustedes quieran, me dejan un mensaje diciéndome si quieren una pareja en especial y haré lo que pueda. Eso es todo n.n

ººººº

Un ambiente de preocupación se genero en toda la sala del templo. Botan volvió con la compañía de Kooenma, este vino en parte porque se sentía culpable de la situación de Hiei, y en parte para descansar su mano de tanto sellar papeles.

El koorime de fuego por su parte, se encontraba muy fastidiado. Se vio obligado a contar lo que vio en lo que denominaron sueño. Al terminar Kooenma, con semblante serio, procedió a explicar.

-Lo que tu viste Hiei, a de ser los efectos del veneno Eimin, sueño eterno.

Todos lo miraron con pesar. El dios continuo.-Hace poco leí de esas clase de demonios, aparentemente se camuflan como los youkais comunes y débiles a los que hasta Kuwabara podría derrotar con facilidad.

-Óyeme! que estas insinuando!- se molesto el pelinaranja, viéndose considerado poca cosa.

-No interrumpas! Esto es de vital importancia!- le regaño la parca de pelo azul.

-Grrrr ¬3¬

-Ejem... ù.û como decía, son muy listos, su estrategia es hacer confiarse a sus enemigos y después atacar. La mayoría de sus victimas son las que poseen grandes poderes, probablemente para así aumentar sus propias energías. Perdóname Hiei, de haber sabido esto antes no te habría mandado solo. Fue una suerte que los chicos llegaran a tiempo.

-Hn, eres un estúpido.- contesto desdeñosamente.

-Hiei no seas tan duro.- concilio Kurama.

-No Kurama esta bien, es comprensible su enfado, yo no tengo el derecho de arriesgar la vida de nadie, mucho menos la de mis amigos. Esto no volverá a pasar.-dijo suspirando.

A todos les sorprendió esa consideración por los chicos, que siempre se hacia el despreocupado en todo momento. Continuo.- Existe un antídoto para el veneno, pero tendremos que atrapar al demonio para poder fabricarlo.

-Bien, entonces me voy a buscarlo ya mismo.-Hiei tomando su katana ya estaba por marcharse.

-Espera Hiei!- Kooenma exclamo.

-Deja de molestarme! Puedo solo!

-No entiendes, ahora tu estado en muy inestable, en cualquier momento podrías desmayarte sin que podamos hacer nada.

Hiei lo miro.

-Tal como lo dice su nombre el veneno Eimin hará que poco a poco te sumerjas en una ilusión permanente. Eres fuerte y por ahora lo toleras bien, pero si hacemos algo pronto, en una de esas jamás volverás a despertar. Deja que Yusuke y Kuwabara busquen al demonio.

El pequeño koorime no dijo nada, gruño y se fue de la habitación.

-Yo iré con el- dijo Kurama mientras seguía el mismo camino de Hiei.

-Bien nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo Yusuke mientras el y el pelinaranja tomaban sus chaquetas.

-Yo los acompaño- Botan salió tras ellos.

-Y Yuske, no te confíes como siempre ¬o¬- les grito Kooenma en la puerta.

-Si mama! ¬-¬- sarcasmo de Hurameshi.

Kooenma, Yukina y Genkai fueron a preparar el resto de los ingredientes para el antídoto. Todos se preocupaban por el estado de Hiei, aunque siempre tuviera ese carácter arisco y egoísta, le tenían gran estima, no querían que el pequeño demonio acabara de esa manera.

Hiei se quedo un rato contemplando el cielo, los tonos cálidos del atardecer empezaban a teñir el panorama. A decir verdad a Hiei le encantaba el cielo del nigenkai.

(Hiei pov)

De alguna forma este cielo hace que me relaje, a diferencia del de el makai permanentemente oculto en nubes rojas y naranjas.

Siempre teniendo que desconfiar de todos, siempre alerta. Desde que nací e caminado solo con mi sombra, sin ninguna dirección, escuchando el latido de mi corazón, secretamente deseando que alguien me encontrara allí afuera, pero sabiendo que nunca pasaría.

Caminando solo.

No dependo de nadie, yo puedo con mis asuntos, lo que me pase es mi problema. No quiero la compasión o lastima de nadie. Voy a buscar ese maldito demonio, se va a arrepentir de haberme conocido.

Me ajusto mi espada a la cintura y voy a saltar por la ventana pero una voz me detiene.- Y tu adonde crees que vas?

-Eso no te importa Kurama.

El zorro apoyado en la pared se me acerca.-Pero es que es algo que si me importa, eres mi amigo.

-Y que con eso? No necesito a nadie.- dije con dureza.

El kitsune suspiro, se apoyo en el marco de la ventana cruzado brazos. Miro a ocaso y sonrió nostálgicamente.- Me acuerdo cuando yo pensaba lo mismo, cuando era Youko Kurama, no necesitaba de nadie, solo me bastaba a mi mismo y satisfacer mi codicia por los tesoros. Y ya viste como termine, por pensar así me hirieron y reencarne en un humano.

Siento como me observa, tenia la vista al frente pero lo escuchaba atentamente.-Y estoy feliz de que eso pasara... –me volteo a verlo.

-Y saber por que?- dijo en un tono misterioso, haciéndome sentir curiosidad. Niego lentamente con la cabeza.

-Porque se que yo no vivo solo para mi, que ahí personas a las que les importa mi bienestar, y ahora tu Hiei tienes personas a las que les importas, como yo, Yukina, Yusuke, Botan, Genkai, Kooenma, incluso Kuwabara aunque no lo creas. Hiei ahora tu ya no estas solo.

Medito muy bien estas palabras y sabia en el fondo que eran ciertas. Desde que me encontré con el kitsune supe que podía contar con su ayuda, aunque el orgullo no lo admitiera.

-Hn, tal vez.- le contesto.

Estoy seguro de que Kurama entiende lo que quiero decir.-Eso es lo que se llama amistad.

Amistad, si, supongo que todos ellos son mis amigos y estarán allí para darme una mano cuando lo necesite. Que gracioso, si hubiera pensado esto antes crearía que me volví débil, que se me pegaron los sentimientos ninges, pero no es tan malo.

-Si que eres pesado cuando te lo propones kitsune ¬-¬.- digo bromeando.

-Al menos no soy amargado como tu ñ-ñ.- responde también bromeando.

Nos reímos un poco y nos quedamos viendo como ya se a puesto oscuro, las estrellas perlando el cielo nocturno. Suspiro. –Supongo que tendré que quedarme o me vas a perseguir toda la noche si es necesario.

-Cierto.

Me dispongo a alejarme de la ventana, avanzo unos pasos cuando lo siento... trato de decir algo-... Ku... rama!... –pero es apenas un murmullo.

-Hiei! Que pasa!- me atrapa antes de caer al suelo. Estoy de rodillas y Kurama frente a mi, creo que me dice algo pero no puedo escucharlo. Me estoy yendo... no se donde... solo que es... muy lejos...

Lejos...

ººººº

Y ahora que?...

Tengo la sensación que estoy despertando... pero se que mis ojos han estado abiertos todo el tiempo. Confundido miro alrededor. Es en una oficina, hay un escritorio y algunos recuadros en las paredes.

Y yo estoy sentado, con ropas blancas... no puedes ser! Otra vez volvía aquí!

No me gusta este sitio, ya me explicaron lo que era un manicomio, un lugar en donde ponen a los ninges que están enfermos de la mente. Pero yo no soy un ningen! Ni tampoco estoy loco! Todo esto no es mas que una ilusión! Un sueño!

Tengo que soportar lo que suceda y esperar a volver a la realidad. Oigo abrirse la puerta, son los tipos que antes me atraparon, uno tiene una venda en la nariz donde yo lo patee. Salto de la silla haciendo que caiga al suelo, retroceso mirándolos asesinamente.- NO SE ME ACERQUEN!

Ellos se ponen alerta, demonios me siento débil como un humano, pero no dejare que hagan lo que quieran conmigo. Ya estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre mi pero algo lo impide.

-No por favor, no es necesario.- dice alguien, los tipos se retiran despacio. Un hombre alto como Kooenma, rubio de ojos azules se acerca.-Hola Hiei, que gusto me da verte de nuevo.- me sonríe y extiende la mano.

No me muevo, quien es este hombre, lleva una bata blanca abierta, una "corbata" como le dicen, camisa naranja y pantalones marrones.

-No haz cambiado en nada, siempre desconfiando de todo. Talvez no recuerdes mi nombre, es Takashi, cuando llegaste aquí dijiste que te causaba algo de gracia, no te acuerdas?

De que me esta ablando este hombre? Nunca lo había visto. Acaso el si?-No se de que me hablas ningen.- contesto desafiante.

-Veo que no. – aun sonríe.- Pero esta bien, el que estemos hablando ahora es una buena señal.

Vuelve a la puerta. Me mira.- Hay alguien que quiere verte Hiei, talvez te alegres.- abre la puerta y yo me paralizo.

Una mujer entra apresurada, con lagrimas en los ojos, y me abraza tiernamente. Siento su olor, es muy dulce, un olor que siempre añore. Sus cabellos suaves rozando contra mi mejilla y la humedad de las lagrimas en mi cuello.

-Hiei! Mi pequeño Hiei. No sabes cuanto me hacías falta. Ahora volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo mi amor...

Ella se alza a verme a los ojos, aun sigo sin creer que realmente se ella. Levanto mi mano para tocar su rostro, lo siento es tan suave y tan cálido, ella toma mi mano con la suya. Sonríe ampliamente mientras mas lagrimas de felicidad ruedan por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Mi pequeño...

Yo no soporto mas y también la abrazo. Escondo mi cara en su pecho y lloro. Siento su corazón latiendo, yo... no quiero irme, quisiera quedarme así para siempre...

-Madre...- digo con la voz quebrada.

**Continuara...**

Aquí termina el capi. Muchas gracias por sus review. Ahora que tengo la autoestima alta (al menos para escribir) actualizare tan rápido como pueda cada sábado.

**Rockergirl:** Son muy buenas hipótesis, pero no creo que sean ninguna de las dos, con este cap. talvez te confundas mas. Gracias por leer.

**Kari:** si actualice enseguida, y ya tengo la mitad del próximo. La idea es un poco confusa no? al final talvez entiendas todo, creo o.oU. Al final te dejo algo n-n asta la próxima.

**Kidcat:** aquí la continuación y la próxima será para el otro sábado. Ten paciencia. La intriga aumentara mas y mas a cada capi. Gracias por los ánimos nOn

**Ladyandromeda:** pues me parece que ya entendiste mi idea, haber que pasara después de esto. Agradesco mucho tus comentarios. Sayonara byebye n.n

**angelligth23:** este... depende de como lo veas. Yo nunca le haría daño a Hiei (C: mentirosa ¬¬) cállate conciencia! eto... la verdad no se que decirte n.nUuUu (C: baka ò.o) haber que me dices en este cap. Nos vemos pronto.

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima n-n

C: y cuando vas a dejar de ser tan baka? ò-o

Miko: cállate! ya me di cuenta que eres tu Mukuro ¬o¬

Mukuro(C): oh no! ya me descubrieron u.ù

Miko: ahora si adios. nOn

Posdata: la película de Yu Yu Hakusho "Los invasores del infierno" la darán en Cartón Netwook el ultimo jueves de octubre (26/10/06) a las 12.00hs de la noche, pero estén atentos de todas formas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Que es realidad?**

ººººº

No puedo creerlo. Ella, mi madre, realmente estaba viva, abrazándome. Siempre me pregunte que es lo que haría si llegaba a verla, pero nunca imagine que pudiéramos encontrarnos de verdad.

Nos quedamos así mucho rato. Otra persona se nos acerca.-Hina...

Ella se voltea a verlo.-Oh Jougi... no te quedes ahí ven a ver a nuestro hijo...

Nuestro? Acaso este hombre era... mi padre? Era alto de pelo corto con un par de mechones blancos, ojos azules y una con una mirada decidida, pero en este momento llena de ternura hacia mi.

-Hijo mío...

El también me rodeo con sus brazos. Ellos se veían tan felices de verme. La verdad se sentía muy bien ver a toda mi familia. Tener una familia...

Pero de pronto recuerdo a los demás, Yukina, Kurama, Yuske... que fue de ellos?

-Madre, Padre yo... siempre ansié volver a verlos... pero no pueden ser reales...

Retrocedo confundido. Yo los sentía a ellos, pude tocarlos, son de verdad... NO! Es una ilusión, yo soy un youkai y mis amigos están ayudándome a curarme del veneno que me inyecto un demonio... pero siento que las personas frente a mi son reales también... y eso significaría que lo otro es un sueño?... no entiendo nada... por favor que alguien me diga que me esta pasando!

Me cubro la cara y grito.- No entiendo! Cual es la realidad! Cual es el sueño!

-Hiei!- Mi Madre me llama, esta asustada y preocupada por mi, mi Padre la retiene.

El Dr. Takashi me sacude de los hombros.-Tranquilízate Hiei, es normal que estés confundido después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo... yo... yo soy un demonio, un medio koorime que fue abandonado de la isla flotante... y e estado solo peleando con otros monstruos... si, y después conocí a Kurama, Yuske... y ellos...

-SON ILUSIONES!- me grita el Doctor para que lo escuche.

-NO!... ellos... ellos...

-Escúchame Hiei- me dice en un tono serio y paciente.- No son reales entiendes, no lo son.

-Q-que?

-Hiei, haz estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasías.

Siento que algo se rompe dentro de mi.

-No eres un demonio.- continuo el doctor.-Eres un niño que esta asustado, desde hace mucho haz imaginado que tenias poderes increíbles y peleabas contra criaturas imaginarias. Lo hacías para evadirte del mundo real. Pero un día en una de esas aventuras no volviste, te quedaste en el mundo imaginario de tu mente, tus sueños eran tan impresionantes y complejos que te olvidaste de la verdad, y creíste que eras aquel demonio.

Escuche todo en silencio, con los ojos abiertos, con algún pequeño gemido de mi Madre de por medio.

-Y Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, etc, todos los que crees que son tus amigos son personajes ilusorios, los creaste en tu mente para que fueran tus amigos en ese mundo. Pero al pasar el tiempo ellos se han convertido en trabas Hiei, cadenas que te mantienen atado para que no puedas despertar. Pero ahora de alguna manera escapaste, lo que quiere decir que todavía tenemos una oportunidad para que vuelvas a ser un chico normal con una vida plena y feliz.

Miro a mi Madre, con ropa ningen una falda marrón y un suéter rosado, sus cabellos verde revuelto, con sus ojos rojos desgastados por la lagrimas derramadas. Es tan bella.- Por favor hijo, queremos que vuelvas.

-Nos haces mucha falta...- dice mi Padre ahora, el lleva un traje y corbata, es grande, muy fuerte, pero me inspira una confianza, una seguridad que nunca pensé sentir en alguien que apenas conocía.

-Ayúdanos a curarte Hiei, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a la normalidad.- dice el Dr.Takashi con brillantes ojos azules.

-Yo... no se...- digo titubeando.

Ah!... otra vez lo siento, todo se desvanece de nuevo. Espera! no quiero irme todavía!...

Pero es muy tarde.

ººººº

(General Pov)

Yuske y Kuwabara se tomaron todo el día y noche, logrando atrapar al demonio. Les fue especialmente difícil porque no querían matarlo y tampoco terminar también ellos envenenados.

A rastras lo llevaron al templo y lo ataron a una columna muy gruesa. Rugía y se retorcía.

-Bueno Kooenma, te toca a ti sacarle el veneno.- dijo agotado Yusuke señalando a la cosa.

-Yo! O.ollll y por que?.-dijo empezando a ponerse azul al pensar en tocar a la repulsiva criatura, que se babeaba y sudaba y expelía otras sustancias y olores.

-Eres tu el que siempre se queja de que no tienes una vida emocionante detrás del escritorio todo el día ¬¬ además nosotros ya hicimos suficiente.- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Pero... pero... es muy repulsivo! ÓxÒUuUuUu –dijo ahora totalmente azul.

-Lo mismo te dije cuando me obligaste a darle un baño a Ogri ¬¬-Yuske lo empujaba con fuerza.

-No! Tenme piedad plis! ToT- el príncipe y futuro rey del reikai intentaba safarse de los brazos del mazoku.

-A mal paso darle prisa! Muuuuaajajajajajaja ÒWÓ – rió de forma demoníaca, esta era su venganza por todas las cosas vergonzosas que le había obligado hacer Kooenma, como cuando se tuvo que disfrazar del príncipe para animar la guardería de los hijos de las parcas.

Genkai entro en la sala, para encontrar a un chibi Kooenma perseguido por el detective espiritual corriendo en círculos.

-Nuuuuuuuuu quieroooooooooooooooooo! TTOTT- gritaba el pequeño Kooenma.

La maestra del Reiko Hadoken suspiro. Mejor intervenía ella o el medio Koorime se quedaría como un vegetal toda la vida.

Hiei, desde lo de Kurama, había estado "inconsciente", sus ojos estaban abiertos pero sin expresión, no reaccionaba a estímulos externos.

Yukina y Kurama estaban en su habitación, vigilándolo ahora que se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable.

-Mi pobre hermano.- se lamento el hada de hielo, sentada junto al mismo.

-No te preocupes Yukina-chan, ya tenemos casi todo listo para el antídoto, tan solo falta que extraigan el veneno del demonio.- le sonrió conciliadoramente.

De repente Hiei se levanta con el brazo extendido.- No te vallas!

Se veía muy alterado con una mirada desesperada.

-Donde esta! A donde se fue!-grito volteando a todos lados.

-Quien Hiei?- Kurama intentaba que el demonio recobrara la calma.

-A ella! Yo la vi! Estaba viva!- su comportamiento era tal que su hermana no pudo soportarlo, no podía ver a su gemelo tan agitado y asustado.

-Por favor hermano! Todo estará bien... –la Koorime se abrazo a gemelo, logrando algo que a cualquier otro habría sido imposible: calmar al niño prohíbo del Makai.

Hiei al fin se relajo, dejándose llevar por la sensación de calidez que su hermana emanaba, ella era tan parecida a...

-Hiei, a quien buscabas?- le pregunto el kitsune con ese gesto que hace cuando analiza la situación.

Ambos youkais miraron inquisitivamente al pelinegro.-Buscaba a... mis padres...

Murmuro con la mirada perdida.

Un par de horas después, Kurama termino el antídoto. No le preguntaron demasiado que fue lo que había visto y sentido allá. No deseaban presionarlo, ya estaba bastante alterado. De todas formas las pesadillas terminarían ahora.

Encontró al medio Koorime, asomado por la ventana. Empezaba a atardecer, con todas las tonalidades del amarillo al naranja y al rosa. Había estado pensando desde que lo dejaron solo.

-Aquí te traje el antídoto.- le dijo lacónicamente, supuso que no estaba de buen humor.

El demonio no le contesto, así que se le puso al lado ofreciéndole el vaso.-Lo mejor es que lo tomes de inmediato.

-Yo...- empezó dudoso.-...quiero esperar un poco mas Kurama...

-Que? Porque?

-Quiero ver a mi madre una vez mas. A mis padres que pensaba totalmente difuntos.

-No Hiei! Es demasiado arriesgado.- la molestia en su rostro.

-Lo se... pero aun así. Solo una vez mas Kurama.

-Yukina esta muerta de preocupación por ti, ni hablar de los demás y yo también. Que tal si no vuelves eh? Que vamos a hacer? Dímelo.

El asombro se reflejo unos segundos en los rubís del Koorime. Luego volvió a la ventana ocultando sus ojos con los mechones de su pelo.

-Sabes que Kurama? Esto es algo muy gracioso... –sonrió.

Al zorro no le gusto eso, tal vez no pensaba claramente.

-Muy gracioso...-continuo sin dejar de sonreír.- el Dr.Takashi me dijo exactamente eso. Ilusiones que intentarían de hacer que me quedara. Pero la pregunta clave aquí es en donde, cual es el mundo imaginario y cual la realidad. Y si en todo este tiempo no e sido mas que un ningen que sueña, que creyó que realmente es un demonio con amigos igual de extraños... suena tan ilógico... todo es tan... – y empezó a reír, una risa desquiciada e histérica, a cada carcajada parecía ir perdiendo mas y mas la cordura.

-Estas confundido, nosotros somos los reales por increíble que sea.- Kurama intento ayudarlo.

-No... tu no eres mas que una figura de mi imaginación... si, todo esto, el makai y el reikai, Mukuro, Yomi, los demonios, los monstruos, las apariciones, todos ustedes que se dicen mis amigos... SON MENTIRAS!

Se levanto y se alejo del kitsune. Estaba furioso y aterrado, con los ojos muy abiertos.-Hiei no sabes lo que dices! Tomate esto antes de te vuelvas loco!

-Si! Estoy loco! Pero ya no mas! Ahora los descubrí y no volverán a atraparme! NUNCA MAS!

Empujo a Kurama, lo que provoco que tirara el vaso, corrió rápidamente y salto por la ventana, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-Hiei...- el pelirrojo murmuro turbado. El pelinegro necesitaba ayuda. Salió del cuarto a avisarle al resto del grupo.

**Continuara...**

Ete aquí el fin de esta capi. Y para que sepan, yo me imagino al padre de Hiei como el de Samurai X, el jefe de lo Honiwabanchu, ahora no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero es muy guapote º¬º

**Ladyandromeda: **A mi también me gusta el yaoi, pero esta ves quise variar un poco y demostrar un poco mas la amistad que existe entre los personajes. Y para esas escenas de Kurama y Hiei siempre me acuerdo de los episodios, me inspiraron un poco. También pensé en eso de la madre, ya que si lo piensas bien el mayor deseo de los niños huérfanos es poder ver a sus padres, y aunque Hiei no lo admita, debió pasarle esa idea alguna vez, Y por lo que viste Hiei se nos aloco al final. Pobresito lo hago sufrir mucho T.T. Nos vemos pronto.

**angelligth23: **Si Hiei es muy inocente, ahora quiere recuperar su infancia perdida. Pero cual es la fantasía aquí? O ninguna lo es en realidad? –Suspenso- Oooooooohhh... OoO. Kurama es su mejor AMIGO, hará lo necesario por ayudarlo. También piensas que lo hago sufrir no? Yo entiendo ;.; Bye Bye.

**Darksoubi: **Respondiendo a todos tus mensajes los diré en orden e llegada: Si era un manicomio, un instituto para gente con capacidades diferentes por decir de otra forma ¬¬. Gracias por que te guste el argumento. Y por ahora Hiei esta muy confundido y no sabe que hacer. Pobrecito ú.u lo continuare hasta el final. Ja ne nOn

**Kari: ** De nada, a mi me gusta ayudar. Como pediste no pondré yaoi, aqui solo existe la amistad. Tu también te cuidas. Bye.

**#17: **asi te llamas no? Disculpa si no. Me alegro que te resulte interesante mi fic, y a Hiei se le pondran algo feas la cosas, ni hablar de resto del grupo. Nos vemos.

Yo me despido por ahora, y para ir adelantando un poco, las cosas se pondrán negras para todos especialmente para Hiei, pronto entenderán.

Sayonara bye bye

Miko


	5. Chapter 5

**Que es realidad?**

ººººº

Después del altercado Kurama reunió a todos y les explico que el estado de Hiei empeoraba. Contó todo lo que le había dicho. Y pensaba que debían de actuar rápido antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Salieron a buscarlo. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai y Botan se marcharon en diferentes direcciones.

Yukina y Kooenma se quedaron en el templo por si el medio koorime regresaba por alguna razón. El hada de hielo, a solas derramo un par de perlas, sentía parte de la tristeza de su hermano, toda la confusión que lo abrumaba. Guardo las preciosas perlas en un jarrón que tenia, y decidió preparar un poco de te para ella y el príncipe dios.

-Que somos creaciones de su imaginación... wow si que delira el enano- menciono fastidiado Kazuma.

-Pero si fuera así entonces seria entendible el que seas feo e imbecil...

-Hurameshi... ¬¬

-y afeminado y porfiado y terco...

-Yusuke ¬¬#

-y que tengas ese horrible jopo y tengas un parecido con los chimpancés y gorilas...

-YUSKE! Ò.Ó

-y... que te pasa?- Yusuke lo miro con falsa inocencia.

-Cállate un rato quieres...

-Oh vamos sabes que yo solo bromeo n-n

-Pero ablando enserio.- su semblante se ensombreció.-Por lo que nos dijo Kurama, Hiei estaba muy alterado. Y si el llega a ponerse... agresivo.

-No lo creo...- pero tampoco estaba muy seguro el mazoku-... pero si llega a pasar haré lo que sea necesario.- dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia delante. En verdad no quería tener que pelear con el en ese estado.

-Supongo.

-Mejor nos separamos aquí.- murmuro Yusuke con pesadez, cada uno tomo un camino diferente y se metieron entre los árboles intentando captar alguna señal o presencia.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de todo, el pequeño jaganshi se apoyo contra un grueso árbol. Jadeaba un poco, apenas si se podía ver porque la noche ya había caído dándole el lúgubre aspecto tan conocido.

Se sentó y se tomo las piernas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. Que es lo que había echo? Por un arranque de inconciencia se comporto como un estúpido. Se puso en contra de sus unicos amigos por una ilusión.

No, su madre no era una ilusión, sintió su calor, su olor y su amor por el. Era real. Pero por que le estaba pasando todo eso a el?

(Hiei pov)

Todo es tan confuso nada me es firme, como si me estuviera hundiendo en arenas movedizas. Tengo que ser fuerte, pero ese sentimiento de incertidumbre me hace dudar. En todo este caos ya no se que creer.

Mi recuerdo mas antiguo fue cuando escuche a mi madre llorando, se suponía que estaba dentro de su vientre, pero como pude hacer eso? escuchar todo lo que pasaba afuera, nunca nadie a tenido el poder de hacer eso, por que yo si?

No habrá sido en realidad que lo invente? Para tratar de sobresalir, tener algo que nadie mas tuviera. Soy el Niño Prohibido del Makai, quien sabe si han habido otros antes de mi y si los abra en el futuro. Yo soy un ser único en los tres mundos.

Además mi jagan y mi dragón negro, Shigure estaba muy sorprendido de que aumentara mi poder en muy pocos años, y eso que el a realizado miles de operaciones. Y según viejos relatos nadie fue capas de dominar a la perfección el dragón negro y convertirse en el maestro del Kokuriha, antes de que yo lo hiciera.

Son estas pruebas de que yo... maneje inconscientemente todos los acontecimientos de mi vida? Me niño quise ser muy fuerte, y lo conseguí. Cuando crecí quise algo que fuera diferente a las peleas, y me entere de la existencia de mi hermana. En esa búsqueda me sentí solo, y luego conocí a Kurama.

Ya no se que pensar. Quizás lo mejor sea no hacerlo. Me apoyo en la gruesa corteza y cierro mis ojos. Y espero.

Solo quiero ver a mi Madre.

ººººº

Me despierto en una mullida cama. Volví de nuevo.

Todos estos cambios de lugar me marean mucho. Pero lo ignoro, porque mi Madre es agachada al costado. Me sonríe y en sus ojos hay un brillo de esperanza.

-Aquí estamos hijo.

Me dice y me acaricia la mejilla. Ese contacto es tan diferente a otros, es parecido a cuando Yukina me abrazo, pero este es mas fuerte, por que es el vinculo que comparten madre e hijo.

No me importa mi estúpido orgullo, mi fortaleza, en el fondo desee estar con ella. La abrazo y me quedo quieto.-Madre... yo tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar... no quiero dejarte.

-El Dr. Takashi te ayudara.

Y en efecto el también se agacha a mi lado. Me sonríe, un gesto que me hace recordar al zorro, siempre tan optimista.

-Bien Hiei, como te dije antes, las personas que se suponen que son tus amigos son trabas de tu mente. Son muy poderosas, pero tengo la forma de que puedas salir de esto.

-Como doctor?- pregunto con un poco perturbado, no me gusta lo que me pueda llegar a decir, lo presiento.

-Antes que nada debes estar seguro Hiei, debes estar totalmente seguro de lo que quieres. Tu decisión podría cambiar drásticamente todo lo que tu conoces y crees.

Me concentro, que es lo que quiero?

Siempre e sido un ser de hielo en unos momentos y de fuego en otros. Frió cuando parezco carente de toda emoción y de fuego cuando peleo de forma implacable.

Pero en el fondo de mi, aunque deseaba que no lo fuera, había un corazón lleno de sentimientos. Que anhelaba la compañía de otros, la aceptación.

Pero ahora tengo a mis padres aquí, ellos que querrán, no importa lo que yo sea o lo que haga. Ellos me cuidaran y me enseñaran para que tenga una vida tranquila y feliz como ningen, y eso no seria tan malo si lo intento.

Pero también están mis amigos, ellos también me acompañaron en muchas cosas, y yo los ayude a ellos. Me ofrecieron su amistad, a pesar de mi alejamiento. Se están esforzando por mi ahora mismo. Tampoco seria justo que los abandonara.

Que es lo que quiero? Perder la amistad de mis amigos o nunca volver a mis padres?

Sea lo que escoja deberé pagar un gran precio.

Miro a mi Madre, y con eso tomo mi decisión definitiva.

(General pov)

-Yo... quiero volver con mi familia, quiero volver a tener una vida normal, no volver a pelear, no volver a tener pesadillas... no volver.

-Esta bien Hiei, me alegro mucho, y también tus padres.- dijo el rubio doctor.

Ellos también sonrieron con esperanza. Afuera soplo una brisa, oscurecía, las luces de la alcoba se prendieron automáticamente. Las sombras que se desprendían eran alargadas y deformes.

Hiei se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en un rincón. Con una mirada decidida, agachado frente a el estaba el Dr. Takashi, mas atrás estaban el Señor y Señora Jaganshi como espectadores.

-En un principio te diré que no será fácil, y que tendrás que hacerlo tu solo. Pero yo estaré aquí guiándote, y tus padres apoyándote.

El chico asintió, vestido con su blanco uniforme.

-Hiei estas dispuesto?

-Haré todo lo que me diga doctor.

ººººº

Yusuke seguía caminando, explorando. Demonios pensó, como era posible que no pudiera sentir ni la mas pequeña emanación de poder.

Bufo fastidiado, se paso una mano por el cabello. De repente el ruido de un rama rompiéndose detrás de el le llamo la atención. Volteo así aquella dirección y apunto su Reigun.

-Quien esta ahí?- grito, tratando de no confiarse.

Una silueta se movió despacio y alguien salió de entre los espesos arbustos.

Yusuke abrió grande los ojos para distinguir a la figura, la reconoció y bajo los brazos. El alivio llego a el y sonrió a medias.

-Oh eres tu.- dijo. Rió y se acerco.

ººººº

Poco después Kurama iba volviendo al templo. No encontró absolutamente nada y esperaba que los demás hubieran tenido algo mas de suerte. Salió de entre la espesura verde y subió por la larga escalera de mármol al recinto.

Al llegar a la final distinguió un sombra negra que lo esperaba. Era pequeña, por lo que en un principio pensó que era Yukina esperando que trajera buenas noticias. Pero no.

Era Hiei.

Su apariencia un poco desaliñada, sin su capa y bufanda, las que había dejado en el templo cuando escapo. Estaba muy cansado y parecía que en cualquier momento tendría una crisis.

-Kitsune...- susurro y callo de rodillas al suelo.

Kurama le puso una mano en el hombro.- Hiei que paso?

Se sostenía la cabeza.-Kurama... no se que me pasa... todo es tan confuso... lo siento por lo otro... no estaba en mi... jugaban conmigo.

-Esta bien. Entremos y todo pasara.- Se puso un brazo al hombro y lo ayudo a ingresar.

Hiei sonrió.

ººººº

Yukina estaba en el patio de atrás del santuario. Fijando su vista a las estrella. Estaba intranquila por su hermano. Sentía que no estaba bien. Sus rubíes eran opacados por la sombra de la confusión.

Entrelazo sus dedos y los llevo a la altura del pecho, cerro los ojos y rezo. Después de unos minutos camino de vuelta al templo, se quedaría con Kooenma hasta que todos llegaran. Se subió a la plataforma de madera amarillo tostado y se quito los mocasines que usaba.

Abrió la puerta de papel y avanzo adentro. No había nadie en el comedor, lo que extraño al hada de hielo. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Kooenma-san.- llamo, sin obtener respuesta.

Se quito un par de mechones verdes de la cara en un grácil moviendo. Se puso a recorrer los pasillos. Había mucho silencio, ella ya se había acostumbrado al mismo desde que fue a vivir con Genkai hacia ya años. Pero por alguna razón, la estaba poniendo nerviosa en esta ocasión.

-Kooenma-san donde estas?.- volvió a llamar, ahora con un atisbo de preocupación.

Como el lugar era muy grande estuvo mucho rato paseándose por el. Cada tanto llamando pero siempre le contestaba el silencio en su lugar.

Llego al ala este, un murmullo apagado le llego. Con un poco de emoción apuro el paso.- Kooenma-san en donde se había ido lo estuve buscando por todas...

Abrió la puerta y se interrumpió. Alguien se volteo. Se miraron fijamente y por fin uno hablo.- Hola hermanita.-dijo su gemelo, con la mirada escondida en sus cabellos azabaches y una sonrisa.

-Hermano haz vuelto.- ella también sonrió ampliamente y avanzo un poco.

-Si volví hermanita.- Hiei, sin dejar de sonreír, avanzo hacia ella también. Yukina noto que su sonrisa era fingida, no mas que una parodia macabra de la misma. Se detuvo.

-Hermano... estas bien verdad?- le pregunto, en el rostro de la koorime empezaba a formarse la expresión del miedo.

-Claro que si hermanita.- avanzaba muy lentamente, como un gato cuando esta a punto de lanzarse sobre un indefenso ratón.

-Hiei detente por favor...- mas que una petición era un orden. Instintivamente ella retrocedió.

-Por que? Además solo quiero hablar contigo, es todo.- su voz como la de una bestia acechante.

-Pues yo no...- pero tropezó con algo. Al ver lo que era casi grito.

Era un brazo de Kooenma, el estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Yukina se cubrió la boca. Acaso... acaso... acaso fue Hiei quien hizo eso? No, eso no podía ser, no su querido hermano.

Aparto la vista y descubrió con horror a Botan también inconsciente el piso. Su voz se reducio a un fino susurro.-Hermano... tu...

-No hagas esto mas difícil para los dos.- le contesto su gemelo fríamente. Su forzada sonrisa desapareció. Avanzo rápidamente hacia ella.

Desesperada la koorime uso sus poderes de hielo para crear una ventisca helada. Por unos segundos solo hubo blanco. Yukina aprovecho eso y corrió, sabia que no detendría a Hiei pero le daría tiempo para escapar y avisar a alguien.

Estaba por llegar a la salida, pero algo salto delante de ella. Hiei no la dejaría escapar.

-Por favor hermano detente de una vez.- le imploro la peliverde.

-Es algo que tiene que hacerse.- Hiei tenia una expresión medio entre la tristeza y la decisión.

Sin mas Yukina concentro su poder, trataría de congelar el cuerpo de su hermano para mantenerlo quieto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse Hiei extendió sus manos y una ráfaga caliente de viento golpeo a la chica. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla pero si para aturdirla.

Cayo al suelo vencida, vio la sombra de Hiei acercándose y luego ella se deslizo a la oscuridad.

**Continuara... **

**Kari:** Oye gracias por la información, y no me aburres en serio, me alegra que me den esos datos y también me agrada ese otro personaje de Saitou es interesante. Ojala te guste este capi, lo deje en suspenso, que mala soy ¬u¬. Nos vemos, muchos saludos y también a tu hermana (ni que me conociera n.nUuU)

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x**: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y si es muy importante desahogarse, por que si no uno puede explotar!... no se si literalmente pero por las dudas mejor prevenir o.o Claro que seguiré escribiendo, hasta yo quiera saber como va a terminar todo en serio, no tengo idea de cómo puede acabar, es que pienso en la historia cuando escribo, a de ser un poco raro no ¬¬U... mentira no es cierto, pero si me salen algunas cosas cuando lo hago. Nos vemos.

**angelligth23**: Hiei es una victima de las circunstancias (o mas bien victima del autor ¬¬) oye quien dijo eso? O.o (fui yo ¬¬#) Oh dios ahora si es mi conciencia ó.o (así es y como tu conciencia te ordeno que dejes de hacer sufrir a Hiei Ò.ó) esta bien u.ù... momento! No puedes ordenarme eso ò.o (por que no?) por que esto es un drama ¿cuál seria la gracia sino? ù.u además ya no queda mucho. (bien pero te tengo vigilada ¬¬) Brrrr que miedo... pobre Hiei, ahora quien sabe que es lo que piensa hacer con sus amigos ¿y si ahora si la fregué y lo volví loco de verdad? Oh no mejor me voy a escribir ahorita el siguiente capi. Gracias por los mensajes nos vemos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y porfa no dejen de mandarlos.

Hasta el siguiente sabado.

Miko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Que es realidad?**

ººººº

Kuwabara continuaba caminando entre los árboles del bosque, empezaba a resignarse. Las tierras de la anciana eran demasiado grandes, demasiados escondites para revisarlos todos en una sola noche.

Es mas, que le importaba a el lo que pasara con el enano? Lo que le pasaba era su culpa por ser tan orgulloso como para pedir ayuda cuando en verdad la necesitaba. Gruño. Pero siguió buscando, si un amigo necesitaba ayuda haría lo que pudiera. No era de esos cobardes indiferentes que abandonaban a los demás.

De pronto soplo un viento helado que le dio escalofríos en la espalda. Sin saber por que pensó en la pequeña Koorime de pelo verde Yukina. Pero solo fue un pensamiento fugaz, siguió preguntándose cuando escucho el graznido de un cuervo de quien sabe donde. Eso era un mal presagio.

Resolvió volver al templo, tenia que ver a Yukina. Asegurarse que estaba a salvo. Pero en medio del camino se encontró con la maestra Genkai.

-Oh maestra ¿hallo algo?- pregunto yendo directo al punto.

-No, dudo que podamos encontrar a Hiei aquí... además...

-Además que?

-Además hace rato que no puedo sentir la presencia de Yuske, de Kurama o Botan, algo esta pasando. Y no me gusta nada.

Kuwabara empezó a sentir temor por la peliverde.-Maestra regresemos al templo, tengo que ir con Yukina.

Genkai pensó por un segundo que actuaba por esos tontos sentimientos de enamorado, pero al ver lo serio que se volvió su semblante supuso que el también sentía que algo maligno se cernía sobre ellos.- Muy bien.

Ambos, el joven pelinaranja y la anciana maestra, corrieron al templo.

ººººº

Yukina se sentía ligera, como flotando en el aire. Mas tarde noto que unos brazos fuertes la dejaban suavemente en el suelo.

Estaba mareada, con ese dolor en la cabeza, esa pesadez que atonta los sentidos, que se coloca en la parte superior del cráneo. No sabia si eran minutos o milenos los que habían pasado. Lentamente la conciencia llego y con ella los recuerdos.

Recordó que corría dentro del templo, alguien estaba detrás de ella, que apareció enfrente, eran una mancha negra, que se acerco mas y mas... empezaba a tener una forma sólida... y mas... distinguiendo sus cabellos... y mas... su cuerpo, su rostro... y lo tenia a escasos centímetros de ella... era su hermano.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento y meditación. Intento sentarse, pero no lo logro, estaba acostada boca arriba y sus manos atadas a la espalda.

Miro al costado y encontró al resto de sus amigos, a Kooenma, Botan, Yusuke y Kurama todos inconscientes, perecía que los habían golpeado muy fuerte en la nuca.

Como es que paso todo esto? porque? Su hermano nunca podría hacer eso... o si?

El permanecía parado mas adelante, con eso mirada vacía de muñeco, no parecía que hubiera un alma dentro de ese cuerpo.

Murmuro algo en silencio, que ella no alcanzo a escuchar. Pronto se gira y empieza a desenfundar su katana. Acaso el...? no era posible, no debía serlo, pero el tampoco estaba en su sano juicio, y si finalmente se había vuelto loco por los efectos del veneno?

Despacio camino alzando su espada, el metal reflejaba la luz de las lámparas, un reflejo oscilante en donde la vida se extinguía como una llama al viento.-... hermano por favor... – suplico Yukina intentando retroceder.

-Yo... tengo que...- le contesto con una mirada de alguien que acepta el fatal destino.

Jadeo buscando algo que pudiera salvarla. Mas no encontró nada.-... Hiei... TU ME PROMETISTE...!- grito desesperada.

Su gemelo se detuvo.

-... ME PROESTISTE QUE NADA ME PASARIA! LO RECUERDAS LO PROMETISTE!.

Hiei recordó, si, se lo había prometido a su única hermana... pero debía terminar con todo...

Soltó la espada, que quedo calvada en la madera, tembló un poco.

-No puedo... no puedo... no puedo hacerlo.- se dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza, retrocedió tambaleante. De nuevo la confusión en su mente.

De pronto se arrodillo en el suelo, y se relajo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

ººººº

-No puedo... no puedo... no puedo hacerlo.- dijo el chico de ropa blanca cubriéndose la cara.

El Dr. Takashi le puso las manos en los hombros.-Esta bien, Hiei.

Los padres del chico seguían atrás.

-Busca algo mas, alguna otra cosa que te sirva.- le contesto el medico.

Hiei asintió.-Buscar algo mas...

ººººº

-Buscar algo mas...- susurro el pelinegro.

Su mirada vago por todo el cuarto, no sabia que era lo que quería encontrar exactamente. Miro la paredes de madera marrón, el llano y liso suelo del mismo material, los candelabros con velas encendidas danzando en la oscuridad, hacia mucho que era de noche afuera, las gruesas columnas que sostenían el techo...

Eso era.

Aquel demonio, responsable de que todo esto empezara, toda esta locura empezara, seguía encadenado allí.

Estaba silencioso, observando con mucho interés la escena delante suyo. Se canso de chillar y pelear contra las ataduras. Con los blancos cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros miraba casi con satisfacción.

Y anhelo. Sus rojos ojos brillaban de un anhelo que Hiei conocía muy bien. Anhelo salvaje, asesino y tan frió como la oscuridad de la que nació. Anhelaba apaciguar su sed de sangre.

Hiei miro a la criatura casi como hipnotizado, absorto en encontrar aquella idea. Estaba allí enfrente sugiriéndole, acercándose, seduciéndolo. Intento resistirse pero era tan fuerte...

Lentamente se puso de pie y camino. Yukina solo lo siguió con la mirada. Tenia miedo de el y de lo que fuera a intentar ahora, miro al resto de los chicos pero aun continuaban inconscientes.

Reparo nuevamente en su hermano y lo hallo parado delante del demonio. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

El demonio volvió a moverse y patalear tratando de liberarse y por fin saciar su sed. El koorime continuaba con su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos apagados, analizando todas las opciones que tenia.

Temblando un poco camino atrás de la criatura, examino las cadenas, y concentrándose las incinero en un golpe certero. Apenas fue un ruido apagado seguido por la caída de las cadenas al suelo.

El demonio al fin estaba libre e ignorando a su liberador avanzo adelante hacia sus victimas inconscientes.

-HERMANO POR FAVOR...!- suplico la ahora aterrada hada de hielo.

Hiei solo retrocedió tambaleante a la pared, y se deslizo al suelo. Había palidecido, su expresión era de puro miedo y sus ojos muy abiertos se negaban a cerrarse, obligándole a ver tan horrible escena, castigándolo por lo que había echo.

Se cubrió las orejas para no escuchar los gritos pero aun si estos penetraban en su cabeza en su mente.

-NO NOS HAGAS ESTO HERMANOOOOO...!

Era tan difícil.

ººººº

Era tan difícil.

-Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento...- se repetía Hiei cubriéndose fuertemente la orejas.

-Se que es difícil pero tienes que soportar...- el doctor lo sostenía de lo hombros, el chico temblaba tanto.

-Me duele mucho! No puedo hacerlo!- le grito Hiei, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-Pero confiamos que podrás lograrlo.

Hiei volvió a cubrirse la cara.

ººººº

Cuando los abrió de nuevo vio como la criatura ya casi se encontraba sobre su hermana.

Con sus garras extendidas y babeando, ya pronto habría de saborear la dulce sangre de la youkai.

Yukina se retorcía desesperadamente intentando ponerse a distancia. Estaba tan asustada. Nadie iba a ayudarla.

Hiei se contenía, gemía de dolor, el tener que ver a su única hermana, a la que juro proteger, verla morir era tan difícil y tan doloroso. Y lo hacia mucho peor el no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

No... ella no era su hermana, era una figura de su imaginación no era real.

Pero aun así dolía mucho.

Yukina sentía el fétido hedor de la muerte en el aliento de la criatura. No pudo soportarlo y lanzo un agudo chillido. Eso se lanzo sobre ella

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Continuara...**

**KidCat: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que feliz soy que te guste. Le dejo tan confundido a Hiei pobrecito, aviso que la historia ya esta llegando a su fin. Perdona que no tenga yaoi, pero la próxima historia tal vez lo sea. Aun estoy pensando en el argumento. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Hiei-chan:** no te preocupes por eso, a mi también me pasa muchas veces, con que estés disfrutando de la lectura me basta, y hasta ahora he sido puntual en lo de actualizar... creo o.oU

Ojala disfrutes este también. Sayonara bye bye.

**Darksoubi :**no me aburres, me encanta que me dejes mensajes. Ya se que hago sufrir a Hiei pero esta historia pronto terminara. No voy a adelantar nada, solo no te enojes con Hiei, enójate conmigo yo entiendo ú.ù Nos vemos en el siguiente capi... espero.

**Kitsune DJaganshi**si le verdad que esto confunde mucho, yo me mareo mucho cuando pienso en como seguir. Y una decisión como esa seria muy dolorosa, estoy de acuerdo contigo, realmente hay que estar decidido si algo asi nos llegara a pasar, cuando no se pueden tener dos cosas a la vez, que triste Y.Y. Lo siento pero no puedo adelantar nada de nada, sino se arruinaría el argumento. Y para compensar, cuando bajas al psicólogo mándame la cuenta que yo pago, así me quito un cargo de mi conciencia. Nos vemos pronto.

**Rockergirl-sk: **gracias por escribirme. La verdad no me estoy centreando en ninguna pareja en especial, solo escribo de la forma que actuarian los personajes, eso es todo. Supongo que esta bien variar de vez en cuando no?. Nos vemos. Adios

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x : **Este o.oU creo que en este capi. te e contestado la mayor parte de las preguntas. Perdona que lo deje asi, pero si le ponia mas se arruinaria el suspenso. Ya se que soy mala por lo que estoy haciando no tengo perdon Y.Y y si, tambien me salen cortos, pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo ( al menos que este ¬.¬U) Chau.

Ya se que algunas tendrán ganas de matarme después de esto... esperen! Todavía no me tiren tomatazos, lechugazos, bombas, pianos, y lo que tengan a mano, recuerden que esto no termina hasta que cante la gorda.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si aun sigo viva para escribirlo.

Miko.


	7. Chapter 7

**Que es realidad?**

Primero perdón por la tardanza, ya saben, la escuela. Y aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta interesante historia. Que lo disfruten.

ººººº

Hiei se cubrió los oídos intentando no escuchar el ultimo y desgarrador grito de su única hermana...

Pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta algo se interpuso entre Yukina y el demonio.

Ambos hermanos koorime se quedaron asombrados por la aparición.

Era Kuwabara.

Había llegado a tiempo para salvar a la dama de hielo, con su espada espiritual haba detenido la garras de la cosa, y con un empujón la hizo retroceder.

-Kazuma!- dijo con esfuerzo Yukina, los gritos le habían lastimado la garganta.

-No te preocupes Yukina, no dejare que te lastimen.- dijo el pelinaranja y se lanzo contra la criatura a toda velocidad.

Kuwabara peleo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando ataques tras otros, pero el demonio era fuerte y muy listo. Lo esquivo con gran velocidad. Y Kazuma ya de por si estaba agotado por haber gastado todos sus esfuerzos en la anterior búsqueda.

No podría ganar, el lo sabia, necesitaba ayuda. Miro a su alrededor, los demás aun estaban inconscientes "Maldita sea!" pensó ya muy agitado, y Genkai tampoco llegaría, porque cuando volvían al templo, de la nada, apareció una banda de demonios, eran débiles si, pero eran demasiados, de alguna extraño y aterradora forma todo se volvía en su contra.

Genkai no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse a entretenerlos. Un sentimiento, talvez el instinto les gritaba que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

Un agudo dolor le vino del vientre, el monstruo le araño profundamente con sus garras como navajas. Se sostuvo la herida con una de sus manos, sintiendo la humedad cálida de la sangre fresca.

-Kazuma!- esta vez no fue mas que un susurro de la koorime, que intentanba convocar sus poderes de hielo para romper las cuerdas que la apresaban.

Kuwabara sintió un pinchazo de tristeza, se suponía que la protegería por siempre, por que ahora esas fuerzas, que lo envolvían sorprendentemente cada vez que tenia muy cerca de el a su amada de hielo, no llegaron esta vez? En todas las ocasiones había sido así, como en la prisión de Tarukane, la pelea contra Rishou en el torneo de Toguro y en todos los momentos que mas lo necesitaba."Por que?!" volvió a pensar el chico.

Y si... de pronto noto que Hiei seguía al fondo del rincón de la sala, tan quieto que parecía una estatua, y su mirada era tan extraña, en momentos parecía mirar pero al otro no, como la mirada de un ciego, pero en este caso no era que no pudiera sino que no quería hacerlo.

Y si lo que habían dicho era cierto, que todos no eran mas que la imaginación de un chico enfermo en un manicomio... No! No debía dudar lo que importaba ahora era salvarlos a todos, incluido el enano.

-ENANO DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!- le grito, por un segundo parecía que reaccionaba abriendo mas los ojos, adquiriendo un brillo de vida, pero después volvió a esconder la cara entre sus manos.

-Maldición! DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!!! QUE NO VES QUE TE NECESITAMOS!!!-le volvió a gritar y al no obtener ninguna respuesta intento hacerlo reaccionar a los golpes, eso siempre funcionaba lo hacia enojar no importa lo que sucediera alrededor.

Intento llegar a el pero la criatura lo impidió, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, se le situó adelante y lo golpeo en medio de la cara, eso le desenfoco la vista, y cayo al suelo mareado.

Ambos, la criatura y Kuwabara lucharon por sus vidas, a la vista del medio koorime.

Este ya no sabia que pensar. Ahora si sentía que perdería por completo la cordura.

El recordó lo que le había dicho el Doctor, que tenia que cortar con todos los lazos que lo unieran a ese mundo si quería volver con sus padres.

Pero era eso lo que quería?

Sacrificar la vida de los mejores amigos que había tenido?

Lo recordó todo. Todas las aventuras y momentos que paso junto con ellos. Desde el encuentro con el kitsune hasta lo del torneo oscuro.

A pesar de que eran unos pesados a veces, tenia que admitir que lo había pasado bien, en lugar de estar viajando solo a ningún lugar en el makai.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en nada. Cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos intento cerrarse al exterior, pero no podía, cada cosa de lo que ocurría atravesaba esos muros para herirlo directamente en su alma.

Lamentos querían escapar de su boca pero la cerro con tal fuerza que sintió el dulzón sabor de aquel liquido cálido que alimentaba su vida.

"Oh dios por favor que todo acabe!" pensaba angustiosamente Hiei.

ººººº

En la quieta noche, a las afueras de una cuidad, nadie sabia el terrible dilema que enfrentaba aquel chico en el hospital de enfermos mentales.

Hiei jaganshi, apoyado en el rincón de una habitación de enfermos, se refugiaba en sus brazos haciéndose lo mas pequeño posible para pasar desapercibido a los ojos del destino.

Pero no era el único en la habitación. En ella se encontraban el Dr.Takashi, el medico que lo atendió desde que había ingresado a aquel sitio. La realidad era que le había entrado cariño por el chico, según el, era muy parecido a su propio hijo que había fallecido hace algunos años, tanto en lo físico como en carácter eran casi iguales. Por eso, el se prometió que haría lo estuviera en su poder para que volviera a tener una vida normal y feliz.

También estaban los padres de Hiei. Hina y Jougi Jaganshi. Su larga espera terminaría pronto. Su único Hiei desde muy pequeño siempre imagino aventuras con criaturas fantásticas. Pensaron que eran normal, ya que como siempre cambiaban mucho de sitios nunca pudo tener amigos importantes.

Y cuando llego a la edad de seis años, descubrieron con pesar de que el ya no sabia como actuar con la demás gente y tendió a aislarse mas y mas, y también los otros se burlaban de el por ser demasiado callado y arisco.

Sabían que eso era su culpa, porque jamás le dieron oportunidad de relacionarse o crear vínculos con otras personas.

Pero para esos momentos ya era tarde, aquellas fantasías que Hiei tenia eran su defensa, y ya no quiso saber nada mas de nadie. Se cerro a todo y entro a un estado profundo de autismo.

Un día Jougi ello a su casa y encontró a su esposa llorando junto a su hijo, que no parecía notarla, suplicando porque le dijera o hiciera algo. Solo se había sentado en la sala y no volvió a levantarse. El mundo había desaparecido para el.

Desde ese momento, Hiei a los seis años ingreso al hospital. Ahora tenia dieciséis años. Realmente había sido una larga y angustiosa espera, con la culpa corroyéndolos por no haber echo algo para evitarlo. Su hijo lo era todo para ellos.

-Hiei tienes que aguantar ya casi lo logras.- dijo el Dr. Takashi.

Hiei temblaba y sudaba, ninguna persona que no aya pasado por lo mismo que el podría entender el esfuerzo que hacia. Su voluntad empezaba a flaquear, solo deseaba que la pesadilla terminara.

-No puedo seguir! Ya no quiero!

Hina sintió una punzada en el pecho, ver a su hijo sufriendo y no hacer absolutamente nada la destrozaba.

-Ya no se que hacer!- grito el chico de ojos de rubí.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo mas, Hina se separo de su esposo y corrió al lado de Hiei y lo abrazo con todo su amor y lo consoló.

-Mi querido hijo no te preocupes... se que harás lo correcto para todos y estaremos bien... tienes que hacer lo correcto Hiei...

Y con estas palabras toda la confusión y la duda en su mente desapareció.

Ahora ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer: lo correcto para todos por mucho que a él le doliera.

Abrazo con un poco de fuerza a su madre, sintiendo el aroma de su verde cabello y su calidez. Luego se separo un poco para verla a los ojos.

-Gracias mama y papa por... bueno, todo lo que hicieron por mi. Debo hacer lo que es correcto...

Hina solo pudo contemplarlo abriendo muchos lo ojos intentando comprender lo que les queria decir.

Hiei continuo.-Yo... los quiero mucho y nunca los voy a olvidar... lo prometo... los amo... lo juro...- su voz se iba apagando mas y mas con cada palabra.- Adiós...

-Hiei?... HIEI!- le llamo inútilmente Hina.

Hiei se dejo caer hacia atrás y su vista se nublaba para no ver mas de nuevo.

ººººº

Kurama y Yusuke empezaban a incorporarse adoloridos, sin saber bien como llegaron hasta allí. El sordo ruido de una caída les llamo la atención, Kuwabara ya no podía mas, y el demonio estaba a punto de acabar con el.

-Kuwabara!!!

Pero antes de que lo lograra algo lo tomo del hombro y lo volteo con brusquedad.-Te olvidaste que teníamos algo pendiente...

Hiei, ya repuesto, de un golpe lo lanza al otro lado del salón. Ambos combaten con mucho ímpetu, Hiei lo hace con ferocidad descargando toda la frustración contenida.

La criatura, en un intento desesperado, intento tomarlo por sorpresa por detrás. Pero Hiei fue mucho mas rápido en esta ocasión, y tomando su katana clavada en el suelo y decapita al monstruo terminando de una vez.

Con un suspiro se deja caer de rodillas. Con un vació adentro suyo, la serenidad se extendió a todo su cuerpo.

Volteo a ver al resto de sus amigos, todos estaban despiertos y con una mirada expectante y con desconfianza.

-Kurama...- dijo en un tono neutro.-... todavía queda algo de ese antídoto...?

-Si.- le contesto con similar tono.

-Bien.- finalizo, dejando vagar su vista al frente con dirección a la nada.

La pesadilla acabo.

ººººº

Un bello atardecer se veía desde el templo de la maestra del Reikohadoken. Algunas partes del mismo habían sido rotas por los demonios que misteriosamente aparecieron el otro día. Pero a pedido "gentil" de la maestra su alumno y sus amigos lo estaban reparando.

-Hey Hurameshi pásame los clavos!- grito su amigo pelinaranja con martillo en la mano.

-Ve tu! Por si no te diste cuenta estamos en el techo y fue a ti quien se los olvido abajo!-le contesto con enfado Urameshi

-Porque pensé que tu los tenias!

-No es mi problemas! Ve a traerlos!

-Tu tráelos!

-O vas por tu voluntad o te tiro del techo de una patada!

-Oblígame!

Y así se pusieron a pelear.-Estos tontos no tiene remedio ¬.¬U- dijo Keiko a Botan que estaban en el suelo arreglando las puertas de papel.

-Y por que yo tengo que hacer esto?- pregunto también Kooenma barriendo los escombros em el patio.

-Fue usted el que insistió en ayudar Kooenma o.o- contesto Botan.

-Pero no pensé que lo tomarían en serio T.T

-Menos charla y mas trabajo.- dijo implacable Genkai disfrutando de un buen te y viendo en la tele un película de acción con Jackie Chan. Yukina, con su voz curada por las hierbas medicinales de la sabia anciana, entro trayendo bebidas y bocadillos para todos.-Perdón por la tardanza, aquí tienen n-n.

-Muchas gracia Yukina-chan #n-n#- murmuro Kuwabara, que irremediablemente cayo del techo todo amoratado, tomando una taza de las manos del hada de hielo.

-Oye trae los clavos idiota!- dijo Yuske asomándose.

-No seas vago y búscalos tu mismo.- le regaño Keiko

-mmm... ¬3¬- bufo molesto el pelinegro.

Mientras estos se ocupaban de sus asuntos, en la parte de atrás un demonio de fuego estaba sentado apoyado en un árbol en silencio contemplando el cielo.

Estaba meditando, esta era le decisión que había tomado, la decisión correcta para todos. Entonces por que se sentía tan vació? Tal vez era por el echo de que había tenido que abandonar su mayor deseo, sacrifico lo mas querido por el bien de todos sus amigos.

-Que haces aquí Hiei?

Este supo quien era, la misma persona que lo tomaba por sorpresa en sus momentos de meditación, su mejor amigo Kurama el zorro.

-Nada. Solo pensaba en lo que habría sido...

-Supongo que debe ser muy difícil abandonar el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón.- dijo, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. El zorro es muy listo y observador, supo en aquel momento, cuando Hiei huyo, que lo que había visto en aquel otro mundo era lo que mas quería el pequeño jaganshi, era tan claro en sus ojos, que normalmente se mostraban inexpresivos.

Hiei volvió a suspirar, si, era eso que lo hacia sentir así, el haber tenido la oportunidad y haberla dejado, no, mejor dicho, tenido que dejarla pasar le provoca ese vació, sentirse solo.

-No digas boberías zorro.- se defendió, nunca se permitía dejar ver sus debilidades, por hondas que fueran estas.

-Esta bien me callo. Kooenma dice que no levantara cargos en tu contra por "tu intento de homicidio" ya que desde el principio todo fue su responsabilidad.

-hn.

Y así ambos se quedaron viendo el alba. En algún momento Kurama se apoyo también en el mismo árbol y puso una mano en el hombro de Hiei, diciendo indirectamente que no estaba solo, no tenia que estarlo, que sus amigos le ayudarían a superar esa etapa de perdida.

Y Hiei contesto a esa indirecta tomando la mano de Kurama, aceptando la amistad que aquellas buenas personas le ofrecían.

No se miraron y allí se quedaron hasta que se hizo de noche. Luego entraron al templo y todo siguió como siempre fue.

ººººº

En una habitación el doctor Takashi revisaba a su joven paciente, sus ojos eran vacíos y carentes de expresión.

Desalentado, el Dr. dejo caer la mano del chico, inerte, al piso. Con la tristeza grabada en la cara informo a los padres del muchacho.-Lo siento mucho Señor y Señora Jaganshi... me temo que lo perdimos.

La mujer de cabello verde se escondió en el pecho de su esposo y lloro desconsolada, su esposo no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza, con un expresión acongojada.

No había absolutamente nada que se pudiera hacer por el chico.

La pareja no volvería a verlo nunca mas como era antes.

Afuera el viento soplaba frió, moviendo las nubes para que dejaran paso a la luna plateada, testigo del aquel drama, uno de los tantos de los que ninguna otra persona sabrá jamás.

FIN 

Y aquí puse la palabra que odian todos los lectores, esto es todo, y a decir verdad me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba (la historia, no el capi). Si me pregunta, para mi ambas eran reales, algo así como universos alternos que de alguna forma se conectaron. Pero que cada uno lo vea como quiera.

Y aquí contesto mis reviews:

**Rockergirl-Sk: **esta bien, cada uno se desahoga de la manera que quiere n-n, y no creo que aya nada de malo encariñarse con estos personajes, a mi me duele mucho cuando muere un personaje de una novela que gustaba mucho T.T pobrecitos. Nos leemos en otro fic.

**Darksoubi: **este estuvo mas larguito (espero que lo suficiente -.-u) Desgraciadamente todas las historias tiene un final lo siento. Te gusta a este Hiei loco? O.o no es que tenga algo en contra, pero creo que el Hiei normal también esta loquito n/n. Yo también soy muy voluble muuuuuajajajajajaja los hago sufrir mucho nWn jajajajajajaja... como puedo hacerles esto? nuuuuuuuuuuu... TToTT. Ojala nos veamos pronto bye bye.

**Hiei-chan: **perdona la tardanza en serio no queria que esto pasara T.T, aquí te traje el ultimo capitulo. Que lo disfrutes. Ahí te ves.

**x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x: **se me paso la mano un poquito no? Los hago sufrir muchos a estos chicos. Ojala y te guste este final, lo del monstruo era que lo habían dejado atado ahí adentro todo este tiempo desde que lo agarraron, supongo que todos lo habían olvidado nnU. Y el capi es mas largo como lo prometí, lastima que fuera el ultimo ¿no? Adiós bye nOn.

Y como todo el mundo quería deje que Hiei se quedara con sus amigos, ojala les aya gustado este final por que sino... renuncio como escritora! ù.ú#

Mentira era broma! nOn voy seguir escribiendo por muchos muchos años.

Mukuro: Oh no! -.-U

Miko: y tu de donde vienes? Pensé que te habías ido o.o

Mukuro: ya volví de mis vacaciones en Hawai

Miko: y por que no te abras quedado allá? ù.û

Mukuro: hn ¬¬

Miko: hn ¬¬

Asi, antes de que se me olvide, anuncio mi nuevo fic: **Entrenando para una cita**. (como de seguro adivinaron es un fic romántico) por ahora tengo el primer capitulo pero en cuanto tenga el segundo lo empezare a subir n-n.

Esto es todo nos vemos.

Miko nOn.


End file.
